To Infinity and Beyond
by gthomas97
Summary: Post 5x06 "The Final Frontier" just a short something I wanted to see in the episode.


What I wanted to see happen after The Final Frontier.

Disclaimer: In Marlowe we trust

* * *

"Castle? Are we gonna make out?"

"Maybe we should start with the Nebula 9 marathon."

She can barely contain the giggles that are trying to to force their way out of her mouth. He defiantly was not expecting that. She knocks again but he doesn't say anything.

"Castle? Will you make out with me if I take off the mask?"

"Will you promise me you are going to take it off?"

No answer from Kate. She isn't sure she wants to let him off that easy after bugging her since they discovered the old picture to try on the costume. She racks her brain for something to get him out of the bathroom but still get at him. But the she remembers some of the things he said during this case and isn't sure that they should continue with their original plans for the night.

"Alright, I promise."

She hears the lock unlatch and the from behind the door the one and only Richard Castle pokes his head around, still looking like a scared little boy. He sees her non-masked face and the relief washes over his face.

"Kate, what were you thinking?"

"That it's rude to bug people so much."

"Ha-ha very funny. Seriously, I wasn't that obnoxious." She scoffs at him because really when was he not obnoxious.

"Come sit with me. We need to talk." Kate says patting the spot on the bed next to her as she gets comfortable. He does as he is told but he has no clue what they need to talk about. He feels the butterflies build up in his stomach but he settles in the bed, leaning against the headboard. Kate cuddles into his side as soon as he stops fidgeting. She rests her head on his toned chest and wraps her arms around his middle curling a leg over both of his and pulling his body close to hers. He smiles down on her smiling face still unsure of what they were talking about.

"Castle, you know that it wouldn't matter what you looked like for me to still be attracted to you, right?" She sounds so weak and vulnerable. The butterflies in Rick's stomach just get worse.

"I hope so." He tries to joke. But when he looks at her, he sees she needs to get whatever she has going on in her pretty little brain out.

"You better know that! As much as I like your hair and everything, that wouldn't change how I felt about you if it changed."

"You are right. I do know that."

"Good." She kisses him but pulls away before things get heated and looks back into his eyes and knows she is ready to talk to him about one of the other things that have been pulling at her.

"And Rick? Can we talk about another thing you said during this case?"

"Sure, babe." He regrets the moniker as soon as he lets it pass over the thresh hold of his mouth. The response he gets isn't the glare he is expecting to get.

"I could get used to hearing you say that in reference to me. But still not the point. Point is," she takes a deep breath and Rick is sure it is just to add anticipation, just like on the game shows. Let's wait a good while before we reveal your already determined fate. "Were you serious when you said you wanted to have more kids?"

Oh. Now why didn't he remember he said that. This whole thing wouldn't be as suspenseful if he wouldve just thought.

"I think that it wouldn't be a bad thing to have more kids. But, if I do, I want them to be with someone I am going to be with, always." Her heart flutters because she can tell by the look in his eyes among other things, that he is talking about her.

"Do you think you met this person yet?" she ventures.

"I know I have," he smiles to her, eyes radiating his love. "Kate, do you want to have kids?" She doesn't know what to say. Her first reaction is to say yes but with her job and her past she isn't sure she is the right material. But then she realizes that if she did have a kid it would be with Rick and that made all her doubts go away.

"I think someday...you and me...we will have beautiful kids...together...if you want to. Uggh! I don't get why it is so hard for me to just be open with you sometime!Yes, I want to have kids. Who with? Well obviously you and no one else. When? Not until we are married." She flung her hand to cover her mouth as soon as the last part came out. She didn't want to give that much away. The blush rose from her chest to her face and Rick sat back and took it all in.

"Good. Cause I plan to do all of that with you too, someday."

"You wanna practice the whole baby making thing?" He rolls her over so he is on all fours above her.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

Reviews welcome!(:


End file.
